Eternal Despair
by prettykurama
Summary: This is my new story and it is what I believe what could have happened to Ziva While she was held captive in Somalia. WARNING:contains violence.
1. June

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the character. I only own Haidar, Kadar, and the knife.**

**A/N: ok so I have been writing this story for a few weeks now and I really hope you all enjoy this story. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU DO NOT READ IT.**

**JUNE**

This place is hell, or the closest thing to it. It feels like I have been here forever when really it has only been a month or two. I am not sure how much longer I can last. Saleem comes in everyday to try and figure out who I am. I have been able to keep quiet through all the torture but I am near my breaking point.

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps is getting closer to my cell and the closer they get the tenser my body becomes. The door opens and Saleem walks in cigarette in hand. I do not want to think about what new form of pain he has learned how to inflict in the last 24 hours. He has already burned my skin with a torch, sliced my skin with all different types of knives, whipped my back with leather, and other things that I can still feel the pain from.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asks this question everyday when he walks in. like every other day I stay silent. I cannot betray my family.

"Stubborn as always I see. You know I really hope you get over this stubbornness of yours. Cause I have a feeling you and I could be great friends someday." He leans down in my face. His breath reeks of cigarette smoke.

"It's a shame that I can't call you by name-"

"Shut up, we will never be friends. You are a sick disgusting pig and I want nothing to do with you!" I yell cutting him off just so I do not have to hear his voice.

"I'm hurt, I know we have had our rocky past but I thought we were starting to get along." I am not sure why he has not hit me yet. Every time I have even tried to talk to him I am normally slapped or punched before I finish. He is acting like he is a nice guy. It could be possible he is using the torture that messes with the mind. It does make sense he has been awful to me every day and now that I am broken he is being nice. But what Saleem does not know is that I am aware of what he is up to.

"Now, I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind to tell me your name. I hate not being able to call someone I care for by their name. So what is it princess?" he asks placing his hands on my thighs. I notice the cigarette is placed directly over a hole that has formed in my pants from the struggle. I have been burned before it's one of his favorite forms of torture.

"Nothing? Fine I'll have to go back to the normal way of making people talk. Believe me I will make you talk." He presses the lit end of the cigarette onto the skin of my thigh. I flinch at the contact of the burning stick against me. My skin is on fire and it is almost like the torch just in a smaller area. His cigarette stops burning but the pain in my thigh does not. He stands back up and drops his cigarette to the ground and stomps on it. I can feel the scream riding up my throat. Now that the burn is open to the air the pain is ten times worse than when it was pressed against me.

"I have something else for you. Sit tight." He commands as if I can go anywhere. He walks out of the room and slams the door. I look down at the small circular burn on my thigh. I can see the ash in the wound. I can hear him coming back but I keep my eyes fixated on the small circle that is causing me so much pain.

"Now, this I was hoping to save for later, but I have a feeling nothing else will get you to talk." He says pulling out a long metal pole that is curved into the letter S at the end. The S is glowing an orange color. He walks closer to me and grabs my hair. A gasp escapes my mouth realizing he is really going to brand me like some kind of animal.

Another man walks into the room and begins to untie my restraints. I do not have enough strength to fight him and Saleem. I am powerless at the moment.

"Hold her." Saleem demands. The man pushes me down to the ground and holds my wrists as he sits on my legs. Saleem pulls out a knife and cuts a small slit in the waist band of my pants. He pulls down the flaps exposing my hip. I struggle to get away but the man on my legs holds me down with so much force it feels like my legs are going to shatter. This is it; I am going to be marked forever. He presses the small S onto the skin of my hip.

"My name is Ziva!" I cannot help the scream that comes out of my mouth the second the tool touches my skin. The pain is worse than anything I have endured so far. Saleem is smiling a sickening smile at me as he holds the S against me.

"See…that wasn't so hard. Now tell me what you know." He demands taking the S off my hip. My name is one thing, but my friends and family are another. Gibbs, McGee, Abby,…Tony, all of them are family and no matter what happens to me I will never betray them by giving information on them.

"Come on Ziva, you were doing so well." He taunts. The way he says my name sends shivers all the way down my spine.

"You are lucky you got my name, you son of a…-" that small S is once again pressed against my skin in the exact same spot as before. The pain continues to get worse and worse. I bite my lip holding back the screams I want so badly to release. Mossad agents do not scream, we show no emotion to anyone, we have to shut down everything. That is what we are trained to do. I try and try to do as I was taught but no matter how hard I try I cannot seem to break away from feeling the pain.

"Still stubborn… I have to wonder how much you can take before you will break." He says smiling. He leans his face closer to mine.

"I guess we will just have to find out." He whispers into my ear. He presses the stick harder into my skin to make sure that it leaves a permanent mark. I will now for ever be his. I try to wiggle out from under the man on top of me but it's no use. I am too weak and in too much pain to fight. He finally takes it off my skin and stands back up and orders the man to leave.

"You are pathetic." He spits on my face and I reach up to wipe it off my cheek he smashes his foot into my ribs. I forget about the spit and place my hands over my ribs. I bite my lip again and I can taste the blood in my mouth. I can't scream, not for them it will only leave them feeling satisfied. I roll onto my side to try and distract myself from the pain. He slams hit foot down crushing my ribs under his weight. His foot is atop of my hands and I can feel a few of ribs break when his foot connects with them. His hand is on my shoulder and he's rolling me onto my back. He grabs my hair and pulls it so my head is in the air.

"Why won't you scream for me? It must get tiring holding back all those screams, all the pain. You can let it out. It might make you feel better. It will defiantly help me to know that I am doing my job correctly. But the more you don't scream the worse it gets." He says leaning close to my face. I do not say anything because if I open my mouth I am afraid that nothing but a scream will come out of it. He moves my hands off of my ribs and places his hand over top of them.

"Tell me what you know Ziva," he says in a hushed voice. I try to concentrate on everything but his hand on my broken ribs. I stay silent not caring what he does. He applies a tiny bit of pressure. Even the slightest bit of pressure with broken ribs can feel like there is a 3 ton truck crushing you. I bite my lip once again.

"Come on Ziva, how about a last name?" he asks applying a bit more pressure. I cannot give him my last name because if he finds out who my father is then I will be getting a lot worse than a few broken ribs.

"I know you work for Mossad. I had my men look it up. But sadly your last name was not there. So are you going to tell me or not?" he asks pressing down harder. I try not scream and answer him at the time. I do not understand it how can he know I am from Mossad. There should be no record of the agents anywhere, I cannot be possible.

"I guess not. Well I hate to do this but…" he presses all his body weight down on my ribs and I can feel and hear my ribs crack even more. The sound that comes out of my mouth is excruciating. He stands back up and spits on my face again.

"You are stronger than I thought. Normally I have people begging me to stop and they are spilling their guts out to get me to stop. But you, you are different than the others. You set up a challenge for me and my men. So thank you, we have not had a challenge this difficult in a while it's just what we need right now. My men are getting impatient. They really want to have some fun with you. I have held them back until now. It seems this is the next thing I can do to you.

"Haidar! Kadar!" he calls out. Two gigantic men walk in through the door. They both have to be at least 6 foot 7 if not taller. One had short dark hair while the other has long shaggy jet black hair. By the looks of it if they get any more muscle they will burst. I defiantly cannot fight these men. If I do I will surely die. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe I should fight them.

"Show Ziva here what we do when we have a challenge that it is hard to beat. She needs some reminding of who she is dealing with." Saleem orders and the two men grow smirks on their faces when they look at me. I have seen these men before. They visited me when I first got captured. I never learned who was Haidar and who was Kadar, but all I know is that these men like knives.

"Take her." Saleem demands walking behind me and picking me up by my hair. He throws me into one of them and he holds me tightly, crushing me to his body.

"I almost forgot how pretty you are. But I didn't forget how pretty your screams are." He grins looking down at me sickeningly.

"My knives have missed you Jew." He says carrying me to another room I am very familiar with. The other man follows while Saleem closes my cell door and walks away.

Inside the room there is a metal table with straps laying over it. The table is stained with blood and other things which I do not want to think about. He carries me over to the table and lays me down. They strap my arms down by my sides and my legs are slightly apart.

"Haidar, which one you want?" So Haidar is the one with jet black. He carried me here. He is the one who causes the most pain.

"The new one," he answers his partner. He hands him a knife that I have never seen before. The shape was like a Zigzag shape. The one edge was smooth while the other was serrated.

"This knife is one of my favorites. Its odd shape is to cause excruciating pain. The different edges allow me to do different things. The smooth edge slices the skin. This edge is so sharp that some people say they can't even feel the incision. The serrated edge rips the skin. It tears the skin to shreds." He explains the process of each part of the knife. He approaches the table running his hand along the flat of the knife.

"I have been saving this for you my dear. I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this very much." He says laying the flat surface on my arm. He runs it up and down my arm trying to taunt me. He angles the smooth edge down into my arm and I can feel the knife already slice into my skin. As he pulls it across my arm I do not feel a thing. I only see the blood running down my arm and onto the table.

"So I guess you can't feel it. Well how about this one?" it's not really a question. He digs the serrated edge into my skin and pulls it across my forearm. As he rips the edge through my skin I feel every tiny spike rip my skin apart. As I close my eyes to hold back any sound that wants to come out I feel the flat of the blade on my thigh. He goes through the same process as he did on my arm. He repeats his actions on my leg in three different places. He moves back up to my after the second he is done working on my leg.

He sticks the tip of the blade into my shoulder. The zigzag pattern is slicing into me and making the cut even bigger. He slowly begins to slide the blade down to my elbow. The slice is deep and he rips the knife out violently to cause more pain.

He put the blade down and wipes off his hands with a towel.

"Well, I'm sure you will feel all of those in the morning." He tells me untying my restraints. He grabs my sliced arm and drags me back to my cell and leaves. Kadar walks into the room and closes the door.

"You are lucky I didn't get a chance to have fun with you." He says walking over to me. I back away from him but he keeps walking closer. I keep backing up until my back is in contact with the wall.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just letting you know how lucky you are." He tells me as he stands inches away from me.

"But don't worry too much, we'll have our fun." He leans in quickly to press his lips against mine, as he tries to stick his tongue on my mouth I bite it. I can taste his blood in my mouth. He yelps and holds his mouth staring at me in disbelief. He slaps his hand across my face and then leaves. I slide down the wall and as badly as I want to curl my knees up to my chest I cannot. I can barely reposition myself with all the pain surging through my chest and the rest of my body. So I sit with my legs stretch out and my back against the wall inert and in pain.

I hate when they do that. This is not the first time I have been kissed by these men. Saleem was the first and he's the most frequent. After Saleem kissed me the first time all his men decided I was free game.

I have a disgusting taste of ash in my mouth from his kiss. It happens every time one of them kisses me. They smoke so much the ashy taste and smell is permanent. I really hope they do not come back anytime soon, I do not think my body can take much more. The bleeding from my cuts has not stopped and by the looks of it I do not think they will anytime soon.

**A/N: Ok, so please review and I will post the next chapter (the next month). The whole time I have been writing this I have been thinking to myself there is something wrong with me for thinking of stuff like this. But then I realize there a lot of stories out there kind of like this. So it made me feel a little better. So if you liked my story please review. I have part of the second chapter already written out I just need reviews please !**


	2. July

**Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS or the characters from the show. I do own the new ones that show up that no one has heard of. (They are mine). **

**A/N: Ok so first off I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. This chapter took me a bit longer then I planned. I hope it came out well. I really hope you enjoy it. And thank you to all my reviewers out there!**

**JULY**

It has been almost an entire month now since I have last been visited by Saleem and his men. It is actually nice, not to be bothered. My cuts have had time to heal. Most of them have turned into scars that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. My ribs are still bothering me; it is still painful to curl my legs up to my chest.

I have been without food for a few days. About once a week I get 1 or 2 slices of bread depending on how Saleem feels and a tiny bowl of rice. I get water more often than that thankfully. They bring me something to drink every few days. But without food and water on a daily basis my body is weak, weaker than ever before.

This is another form of torture Saleem is using. Barely any food or water causes a lot of pain in the body. But I do not even want food anymore. I just want to die. I am ready, but these men are not. They want me alive. I have information that they need and they plan to get it.

The smell of food fills my nose. I do not feel the pain from starvation until I see or smell food. My door opens and I am surprised at who walk in with my food. I have not seen him for a while; I almost forgot his face…almost.

"Time to eat." He starts to hold out the tray. As I go to reach for it he pulls it away.

"But first, you will have to answer a few questions for me." He says sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Ziva? Now that is not an American name, from your necklace I know you are Jewish. So Ziva, where are you from? I have a few guessed but it would be great if you could tell me yourself." He states breaking off a piece of bread. It is a small meal but it is food none the less.

"If you cooperate nicely I'll let you eat in peace." He says trying to get me to talk. The need for food is overtaking my body.

"Israel." I tell him. My voice is coarse and not much sound came out from not talking for a month.

"See that wasn't so bad," he says handing me a piece of bread. They do not bother to tie me down anymore. They know I cannot fight back anymore. I slowly chew the bread because I know that since I have been without food for so long; if I eat to fast I could get really sick.

"What is your last name?" he asks picking up an entire piece of bread this time. I finish chewing the small piece of bread he handed to me. I cannot afford to tell him my last name. He knows almost everything about me; I cannot let him find out anymore.

"Not talking? Well that's a shame. I guess you don't want to eat then." He says standing up and walking towards the door. The second he walks out the door I will not be fed for who knows how long.

"Stop! Stop!" I yell. The need for food is too strong. I do not want to live but I do not want to die slowly from starvation.

"Going to talk?" Saleem asks turning around.

"My name is Ziva David." I answer his last question.

"Good girl. Now David, I know I have heard that name before. But I can't think of where." He says handing me a piece of bread and sitting back down.

"It is a common last name is Israel." I tell him hoping he will not Figure out who my father is.

"David…? David…? David…?" he continues to say my last name over and over. He places the tray of food on the ground and leans back in his chair. He places his foot on the piece of chair in-between my legs_._ A smirk appears on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Would your Daddy be Depudy Directory David?" he asks placing his foot closer to my thigh. He picks up the bowl of rice that is on the tray. It is the last item of food on the tray. I just have to answer this question then it is all over.

I slightly nod my head up and down answering his question. He hands me the bowl and leans back.

"This just got even better. Not only do I get to cause you pain, I also get to cause Eli pain." He laughs tapping my leg with his foot.

"What did he ever do to you?" I ask trying to yell. My voice comes out as a whisper.

"He killed my men! For that he will suffer." He tells me standing up, grabbing the tray and walking out.

I do not really care for my father at the moment. A father should never treat his daughter the way he treats me. Even though I hate him at the moment I cannot imagine what he would think if he say me in this condition. Me talking and screaming when I get hurt is weak in his eyes.

Saleem returns only this time he is not alone. He has two men that I have never seen before with him. One looks the same age as Saleem and the other looks like he is about 13 or 14 years old. The small boy is holding a camera while the older is holding a computer.

"We have a special guest that wants to see you." Saleem informs me turning on the computer. My eyes widen at who appears on the screen.

"Ziva!" my father yells. I do not say anything for I have nothing to say to him. He left me out here for dead he knew where I was and yet he did not come for me.

"Mr. David, your daughter is very smart. She holds a lot of information that will be very useful to me. She will not cooperate for me; maybe you can get her to talk for me?" Saleem asks walking behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What if I don't?" my father asks.

"You will watch first hand at what happens when people don't cooperate." Seeing my father on that screen is keeping an emotionless expression on my face. I must not show any emotion in front of my father. He cannot know how weak I have been.

"You act like I have no clue at what happens in situations like the one my daughter is in. if my daughter doesn't talk she is doing her job properly. But it seems like she has talked considering you know she is my daughter and in that case she has failed." My father says calmly. I can tell he is disappointed and angry with me.

"You hear that Ziva? You failed your own father. Don't you want to explain why you failed? Why you couldn't finish your mission?" Saleem whispers into my ear. He tightens his grip on my shoulders digging his thumbs into the pressure points on my neck. I try to hold back the wince but had he digs his thumbs deeper I cannot help but wiggle to get away from his hands.

"Abba… I …" I cannot finish for I have no explanation. I was weak and became over powered. It was my fault.

"If my daughter has failed do as you wish. This will be her punishment for failing her assignment." I cannot believe the words coming out of my father's mouth. He doesn't care; I am just another pawn in his chess game. A piece that is worthless to him that he feels he can throw anywhere and not care if it dies.

"Very well, I guess making you watch will not do anything either so you may go Mr. David. Thank you for your gift as well." Saleem says caressing my cheek and kissing my temple. The screen goes black and Saleem walks around to stand in front of my face.

"You're mine now. No one cares for you. No one at all, not even your own family. "Saleem tells me.

His words aren't true. Even though they left me in Israel, I know they still care. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Tony, still care. I am sure if they knew where I am they would come in a heartbeat.

"Leave." Saleem orders the two men. The older one walks out while the boy stands there staring at me in shock.

"Why?" the boy asks.

"I thought I told you to leave boy!" Saleem yells.

"Why are you doing this to her, can't you see she's broken? She's reached her limit. Stop hurting her! Just leave her-" Saleem walks over and punches the boy so hard in the face he falls on the ground.

"You will understand someday." Saleem tells him standing over the boy.

"But father this is wrong. If Kalila knew this was happening she wouldn't be helping.

"Your sister doesn't need to know about any of this. Now leave!"Saleem yells. I cannot believe this monster has children. The boy looks at me and I can tell he is sorry for his father's actions. The boy gets up and exits the room with one last glance at me.

"Sorry about that. Children, they never listen. There times where I wish I didn't have them. But then there are times where they are very useful." He says with a smirk.

I try to ignore him. The conversation my fath… Eli had with Saleem is still running through my head. I always knew he never really cared for me, but I always hoped I was wrong. Eli does not care about anything but his job.

"I have to wonder what it is like to not feel wanted. I can imagine that it does not feel good. What's it like Ziva?" Saleem asks sitting down and leaning over so one hand is on his knee and his elbow is on the other.

"If you want to know so badly why do you not just go ask your kids? You treat them the same way Eli treated me when I was that age. So if you're that curious just ask-" The left side of my face is throbbing with pain. Saleem continues to slam his fist into my face over and over.

"Mind your own business Jew. My children are my business." The last hit he gives me send my head whipping back across the back of the chair. I can feel my face starting to swell and bruise. I hang my head down in defeat as Saleem stands over me. A gasp escapes my mouth as he pulls my head back to look down into my eyes.

"You will never learn will you? You think you would understand not to bad mouth me." He throws my head back letting go of my hair.

A man walks into the room and walks over to Saleem. He whispers something into his ear and the most awful smirk appears on Saleem's face. The smirk never means anything good. The man walks away and Saleem sits back down in the chair.

"So I had my men do a little more research on you." He says calmly.

"Yeah, so what else have you found out?" I ask trying not to sound to scared.

"So tell me… what is your relationship with NCIS?" How did he find out! I Thought Eli got rid of all record of me ever being with NCIS when I stayed in Israel.

"What are talking about?" Maybe I can fool him into think the information he was told is false.

"Don't fool with me. I know what you are trying to do. Well let me tell you that your little mind tricks are not going to work on me. Now I'll ask you one more time before I lose my patience. What is your relationship with NCIS?" I do not answer for I cannot. My family is too important to me. Gibbs has been more of a father then my real ever had. Abby and McGee are my brother and sister that were not killed. Ducky is the grandfather I never had. Jimmy is the awkward cousin that is always nice and everyone loves him even though we do not know why. Then there is Tony. Tony and I have had a rough patch which is why I left in the first place. But, even if we are fight I could never betray him. He has always had my back no matter what. Tony is my best friend and my partner.

"You're not going to answer. I should have known this would happen the second I let you start talking freely. Very well then, I guess it is back to force." He says grabbing my hair and dragging me out of the room. He dragging me by my hair is extremely painful. I feel like screaming out but if I do that will only bring him more pleasure. He drags me into a room that has chains hanging off the wall.

"Welcome to a new room. We don't have name for this room yet but I'm sure we will come up with one soon." He says. He throws me towards the wall with the chains. The dark damp feeling to the room, the smell of blood, the chains on the walls, it is all what I pictured a dungeon would look like. I make a run for it not wanting to be stuck in this room for much longer. I get out the door and I am running down the hallway. I can see a door and I am not sure where it leads to but at this moment I do not really care. As I am about to reach the door two arms wrap around my waist. Saleem has caught up with me. He hoists me over his shoulder and carries me back to the room. He slams me against a wall and holds my wrists tightly while I fight against him. He chains my hands up to the wall and lets me hang there. My feet are not touching the floor so I am even more powerless if he tries anything then I was before. He leans close placing his hands on my sides gripping tightly. I do not mean for the gasp to escape my mouth but as his grip tightens the pain from him squeezing my ribs increases.

"You know even after everything you still have not learned that escape is not possible. Do you know the consequences of trying to escape Ziva? Do you remember what happened the last time?" I tried to forget what happened but the mark he left on my shoulder is there to remind me.

_**~FLASHBACK ~**_

_I am screaming at the top of my lungs from the pain Saleem is causing me from a simple bite. His teeth are so deep I can see and feel the blood rushing out of the bite mark and running down my shoulder. The pain is ten times worse than any other bite since he has bitten into the pressure point. He pulls back and smiles at me my blood on the side of his mouth. He wipes it off with the back of his hand. He continues to smile has he pulls the sleeve of my shirt down even further to expose more of my skin. _

_ "You know you are very beautiful and very young." He says as his eyes roam over my exposed skin. He rips off the first layer of my shirt leaving me in a camisole tank top. I'm glad I decided to wear layers for this mission. His eyes are filled with lust as he reaches for the strap of my tank top. I fight against him but as I do he leans forward and bites into the side of my neck. My actions stop from the pain and he continues his actions. He slides one side of my tank top down to uncover the top part of my chest. He runs his hand across the skin and down my side. He reaches around and places his hand on my back bringing me closer so our bodies are crushed together. I can feel his teeth grazing over the exposed skin and his free hand has not stopped wandering. He is pulling at every piece of my clothing trying to find the easiest thing that with come off in one tug. Thankfully nothing does. _

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

"It seems like you do remember after all. That's a good thing. But how about I remind you what it was like a little bit more?" he says pulling out a knife and slicing into the shoulder of my shirt. His eyes roam my bare shoulder and stop once he notices the scar on my skin.

"Seems like I left you a reminder of what happens." He snickers leaning forward and grabbing my back bring me close once again and grazing his teeth over my skin. I flinch away from him remembering the pain from the last time. As he sinks his teeth into my flesh he stops hearing a small whisper from the door way.

"Ab?" I look over his shoulder and my eyes meet the most beautiful caramel color eyes I have ever seen. Who is this girl and why is she here?

**Translations: **

**Abba- (Hebrew) - father**

**Ab- (Arabic) - father**

**A/N: So I'm not sure if these are the right translations considering I don't speak Arabic or Hebrew. I looked them up online so if they are wrong please let me know. Sorry if I got them wrong. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be just as good. Please review. **


	3. July part 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

**A/N: Ok so here is the second part of July. I figured I will not leave you waiting too long. I hope you enjoy this.**

**JULY PART 2 **

This girl standing in the door way looks to be about 16 years old. She called him father? Could this be his daughter? She is not what I pictured? She's small for her age, her brown curly hair is lying around her face; her eyes are soft and innocent. Her clothes are ragged and dirty and a little too big for her.

"Father what are doing? You told me you weren't doing anything to her. You said you were only going to ask her questions not this!" she yells walking into the room.

"You better watch yourself Kalila." Saleem warns backing away from me to face the girl.

"Is this why Ramey came to me in tears? He said something about dad doing something horrible. He also told me he couldn't tell me considering you told him he would pay for it if he did." She is furious now and she is yelling in Saleem's face.

"Ramey is weak. He needs to learn to grow up-"

"He's 13! You can't expect him to grow up. He shouldn't have to see any of this at his age. No one should have to see this! But you don't care. I just have one question? Did you really expect me not to find out? After all I was doing all the research on her I would have wanted to meet her. And when I came down here to see her I would have figured out what you were doing. Or did you think I would have just stayed up in the room and continued to work at your beck and call?" she started.

"Ziva I am so sorry about all of this. If I knew what my father was doing I wouldn't have helped-" she started walking past Saleem to walk over to me.

"Shut up you piece of trash! You are just like your mother. You never listen you always have to do what you want. I let you have too much freedom!" Saleem yells grabbing his daughter's hair and dragging her away from me.

"Freedom? You think you let me have freedom? Is freedom what you call locking me in a room with Ramey for years until we were able to help you? Is that what freedom is to you?" she asks grabbing Saleem's hand and twisting it to get loose of his grip. It is like she has been through this before. She knows exactly how to get away from Saleem. I look closer at her face and I can see the small fist size bruise formed on her temple. It was hidden by her hair but now her hair is ruffled and her face is exposed. She has cuts and scars all over her face. Saleem has been abusive. Knowing what he does to me it does not surprise me that he is abusive to his children.

"Shut up!" he yells slapping his daughter across the face. Her head whips around and I can tell she is pain.

"You know nothing of what I was going through. I locked you and your brother in that room to protect you. It was chaos out here. If you were out here you would have died." Saleem tells her.

"It would have been better than being in there. I was ready to die. Do you know what your men did to me while I was in that room? The worst part is they made Ramey watch. Let me tell you once your men were done with me, once they had their fun I was ready to die. I wished they would have killed me. You asked a long time ago where I got these marks well they are from your men." She tells him lifting up her shirt to show three jagged lines stretch across her abdomen.

"My men would not have touched you unless I said so." Saleem tells her.

"So you admit it? You admit it was you who told them to do that. You lied to me!" she yells getting back in Saleem's face. Saleem is speechless. He just stares at his daughter. The anger in Saleem's face is more visible the longer his daughter stays in his face. One second he is standing there staring at his daughter and the next she is pinned against the wall next to me. Her face is emotionless as Saleem holds her to the wall.

"You can rot here until you learn your lesson." Saleem says chaining her to the wall like me.

"Both of you can rot. Ziva I'll be back to finish with you." He tells me walking out the door.

"I am sorry; I have done this to you. If I knew what he was up to I wouldn't have helped him. He just told me he needed me to look up information on a girl that is a threat to him. He did not tell me what he was going to use this information for. Ziva I am sorry, and I understand completely if you hate me and do not talk to me. I would not want to talk to me either if-"

"I do not hate you." I cut her off. I look over at her and she is looking at me in shock.

"You did not know. How could you have? You said it yourself he had you locked in a room. He kept you away from his work unless he needed you." I tell her.

"How long have you been here?" she asks her eyes scanning over my body.

"I do not remember but I do know it has been far too long." I tell her turning my head to look at the ground. I can tell she is shocked by the scars on my body.

"I hate to ask but why is he doing all of this?" she asks. Her voice is shaky like she is questioning herself if she really wants to know.

"I came here to kill Saleem. It was my mission, but I failed. I became over powered once I came into contact with him. He had men everywhere like he knew I was coming." I explain to her my assignment but I am careful not to let her know which organization I am from.

"I understand I would want to kill him as well. Just knowing what he has done to me and seeing the marks on you I want him dead. I do not blame you for coming after him. Anyway I'm Kalila; unfortunately I am Saleem's oldest child. A monster like him shouldn't have children but I don't have a say in that." She says looking down at the floor.

"He mentioned your mother. What happened to her?" I ask.

"He killed her. She didn't listen to him and she did her own thing. She did not agree with what he was doing. At the time I didn't understand but now I do. I understand why my mother wanted to leave so badly. Why she did everything in her power to keep me and Ramey away from him. But he wouldn't have it. He wanted us for his own needs so he killed her leaving him with ownership of both of us. He left us in that room to die. His men would come in every night and torture me in front of Ramey. He screamed at them to stop to let me go but they wouldn't listen. The idiots just kept hitting me. Sooner or later the beating got worse and then it wasn't just beatings. I am sure you know what I am talking about." She says. I can hear the struggle in her voice to hold back her tears.

"It's ok to cry? I will not judge you or hurt you for doing so. And yes I do know what you mean. I have been lucky and that has not happened to me yet but believe me they have tried." I tell her. Hoping she will understand that I know how she feels.

"I am sorry Ziva." She whispers.

"Hush, you do not need to apologize. It is not you who has been doing this to me. You have not done anything wrong." I tell her.

"Ziva, I know what they are going to do to you." She sobs looking back up at me.

"They were all talking about it when Ramey came into the room. He told me what he saw and what you looked like. I hoped it wasn't true but I had to come down here to see if it was true. Ziva they are going to-"

"I know… I have been expecting it for a long time now. I am surprised it has not happened sooner." I tell her.

"How do you know? Has my father told you?" she asks.

"No he has not. But I am the only women prisoner in a camp filled with men it is only a matter of time before it comes to that. I am not ready for it and I do not want it to happen but I know it is inevitable." I tell her.

"Ziva, it hurts so badly, whatever they have done to you so far is nothing compared to the pain they will cause when it happens." She says crying even harder. I hang my head unable to look into her crying eyes. She reminds me so much of Tali. From her hair and eye color to the style of her clothes. Almost everything about her screams Tali. I cannot begin to imagine what I would feel if it was actually Tali in front of me instead of Kalila.

"Kalila, how old are you?" I ask.

"16." She answers wiping her face on her shoulder.

"Were you born here?" I ask her trying to take her mind off things.

"Yes unfortunately." She answers.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Lime green. What is yours?" she asks.

"I like blue, so what do you do when you're not working?" I ask

"I throw knives, I really like drawing, I listen to music, and I practice shooting and fighting." She answers a smile coming to her face.

"Really, you know you remind me of myself when I was your age." I tell her smiling back. It is hard to smile at a time like this but for her sake I do.

"Really? Wow that's so cool. There really isn't much to do out here besides fight. Out here its fight or die. You know you're really cool Ziva. I really wish I met you before all of this. You know I withheld information from my father. I know you worked for NCIS, and I also know that you were on Special agent Gibbs's team; you had a strong connection with Tony DiNozzo. I know almost everything about that team. I found the emails you and Tony shared. I also found pictures of you over Tony's apartment." She tells me.

"How did you find all of that out? I thought all of that was erased when I went back to Israel." I state. How could this be possible? I was sure my father erased it.

"Once it's on a computer I can pretty much find it even if it has been erased. I think that is the only reason my father has kept me alive for so long." She says.

"Thank you for not telling your father that. They are more important to me then life itself. I would die for all of them." I tell her.

"They were your family weren't they? I wish I could meet them. They seem nice." She says.

"They are. I wish I could see them again. But I screwed up. It was my fault that they left me in Israel. I told them I could not work with them anymore." I tell her. I did not mean for all of that to slip out but it just did. I really did screw up. I cannot believe I said I could not trust Tony. He has always had my back and he was only trying to protect me from Rivkin. He has only had the best intentions for me and I let him down all because I was hurt and felt betrayed. I cannot believe I was so stupid to choose my father over Gibbs, and Tony. I was stupid.

"Ziva, when my father comes back he plans on making me watch. I know him and I know how he works. He is cruel and awful. He has no feelings what so ever. Please Ziva promise me you will fight him with all you have. I don't want to have to watch you go through that. Please promise me." She begs. I cannot promise her for I do not think I can fight them off. I have very little strength left and it is not enough to fight Saleem especially if he brings company.

"Kalila… I cannot" I look into her eyes and she only nods her head almost like she understands why I cannot promise.

**A/N: So there it is. The next chapter will be August. Please Review it helps me write faster because then I will know people like my story. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. August

**Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS. If I did Tiva would be happening.**

**A/N: ok so here is the next chapter. I am glad you readers like this. Thank you for reading and review. Please enjoy this next segment.**

**AUGUST**

The longer I have been in this cell with Kalila, the more I understand why she is so guarded. Her life is so much worse than mine. She has been through so much throughout her 16 years.

"Ziva, are we going to die?" she asks in a soft voice.

"I believe so." I answer her. We get food every few days and they give us water at least three times a day. Her clothes look like they are about to fall off of her. She was already skinny when she was put in here, but now it is like she is a skeleton. I am sure I do not look any better. I can hear the sound of combat boots stomping down the hall outside the door.

"How have my two favorite girls been?" Saleem swings the door open allowing the light to blind us. We stay silent as he stands in the doorway staring at us, waiting for us to answer.

"Not talking. Aw, what a shame. You know, I was hoping you two would have thought about what you have done and decided to… cooperate," he says stalking towards me.

"I have missed meeting with Ziva; your skin is still as soft ever" He says caressing my cheek with his hand. I snap my head away from his hand, but he roughly grabs my chin and turns my face towards his. His eyes are dark and full of malice.

"Kalila, have you informed Ziva of what happens when I do not get what I want?" he asks his daughter while still keeping eye contact with me.

"I think she already knows what you do you sick, disgusting, monster. I don't understand how you can live with yourself" Kalila says struggling against her restraints.

"You're still as feisty as ever I see. I guess your time in here has done nothing. Maybe I'll have to resort to another way of changing your mind" Saleem says smiling down at me. He lets go of my chin and slides his hand down the side of my body.

"Please don't!" Kalila begs. His eyes are now black with lust as his eyes travel along my body.

"Don't what? Make her suffer? Did you forget that she came here to kill me?" Saleem yells facing his daughter for the first time.

"I wish she had killed you. I wish you would just die and never come back!" she yells.

"Well she failed. She was weak… and the weak are always the best prey" He says. His voice becoming raspy and there is a low tone to it as he looks back into my eyes. I try not to show fear as Saleem looks upon me. Fear makes his actions worse. The more emotions I show, the more he does; the more he enjoys torturing me.

"Ziva, you still are beautiful as ever" Saleem whispers into my ear. I have to block out everything; everything around me. I must not feel anything. I must shut down.

"It is August… You must be hot in all these clothes? Why don't I make you a little more comfortable?" He rips my shirt from my body to leave me exposed in the same black tank-top as before.

"Father, Stop! Please don't do this! I beg you, please!" Kalila yells from beside me. Saleem ignores her cries and continues ripping my clothes from my body. I try to block everything out by closing my eyes and thinking of things besides being stuck in the camp. Gibbs: He treated me more like a daughter than my own father. He took care of me when I shot Ari. He did not tell anyone about it and I thanked him for that. McGee: He was like a brother to me. He came to me when he needed help; he helped me with driving and my English. Abby: She was like a sister to me. She did not like me at first, but that did not last. We soon became best friends. Tony: He is more important to me then he will ever know. The pain that shoots through my body causes me to scream and brings me back to reality.

"That's right baby scream for me" Saleem exclaims.

"Stop it!" Kalila screams. I do not dare open my eyes for I know I will only see Saleem's face; and once I open them, the pain will increase. I am not sure how long Saleem continues his action, but it felt like it lasted forever.

"Dad please, she's done. Please stop! She can't take anymore. Clearly she's not going to say anything. She hasn't in the last two hours. Please just stop already!" Her voice is raspy from screaming at her father. Saleem just smiles. He lightly slaps me across the face.

"This was fun Ziva. Unfortunately, playtime has to end. I have other business to attend to" he says walking away, leaving me hanging on the wall. He then calls in two of his men.

"Unchain them" he orders, walking over to the door. I fall to the ground and I cannot help the cry of pain that escapes my mouth as my body hit the floor. The two men leave us on the ground and follow Saleem out the door, leaving Kalila and I in the darkness once again.

"Ziva?" she asks softly as I pull on the clothes that have not been ripped to pieces. I stay quiet so the agonizing scream will not come out of my mouth. She knows I am hurt and in pain.

"You were right. It is more painful than anything I have been through. I am sorry you ever went through something like-"

"How are you apologizing? You were just raped Ziva, for two hours, and you're the one apologizing. Ziva, I know how bad it hurts. I understand. Don't try to be tough for me; I know how much pain you are in right now. I cried for days on Ramey's shoulder after it happened the first time" she tells me, crawling over to be next to me. I dare not look into her eyes for I know I will only see sympathy, and that is the last thing I want at the moment. As I move to reposition myself, I feel the silent tears roll down my face. The pain increases the more I move.

"Ziva, stop moving" she demands. I do not even bother to wipe off the tears knowing they will just continue to poor down my face.

"I cannot do this anymore. Kalila, just kill me now please. I cannot take this anymore" I whisper. I am so ready. I just want to die. I just want to get rid of everything I have done.

"No, Ziva. I can't do that-"

"I can, if you wish?" Somehow we did not notice the door open.

"Ramey? What are talking about? You know this is the same girl that you were crying over before right?" Kalila asks her younger brother.

"Yes. I am well aware. All the more reason she should die. Plus, we don't need her anymore" he says, walking over to the corner and pulling off something down from the wall.

"See… we recorded every single one your conversations. Kalila, you aren't the only one with technological expertise. So all the information you spilled to our little rebel here, we now have on tape." Ramey smiles at both of us.

"What has gotten into you? What happened to my baby brother? You have become Father! I thought you hated how father worked? What did he do to you?" Kalila asks her brother.

"It has been a while since you last saw me. Your sweet innocent brother is no longer alive." Ramey walks over to Kalila and crouches down to be able to talk to her, face-to-face. This boy standing in front of us is a killer. He has changed from that small boy crying over having to record a conversation of me and Eli.

"What has he done to you?" Kalila asks, almost crying.

"Dad has helped me become a man. I am not some cry-baby anymore. Maybe you should learn what he has taught me. We were hoping you would turn against this piece of garbage, but you did not. You did what you wanted. Cause you are too soft. Let me guess, you two are friends now aren't you?" he asks mocking her.

"So what if we are? Ziva is not garbage. She is a person; a person who does not deserve any of this" she says.

"Poor Kalila… Don't you get it? We don't care if she's human or if she doesn't deserve this. She has information and we plan on getting that" he says standing up.

"As for you…" He begins walking over and crouches down in front of me.

"You should really clean yourself up. You are a mess. You should really put some clothes on. No one wants to see those scars. They make your beautiful body trashy and gross. Once those are shown, no one will want you. They will all look at you with disgust in their eyes. Hope you figure out how to hide them. Soon, no one here will even want you.I just have to wonder what keeps you from talking. Who is that important to you that you will go through all this pain?" he asks.

"Shut up! It's none of your business who it is. How did you get that camera in here?" she asks standing up and walking over to her brother. He stands up as she gets closer. He has a smug little smirk on his face the whole time she is yelling at him. I just do not understand how a boy this young could be so heartless. But, I guess when you have a Father like Saleem or Eli it is inevitable. I used to think nothing is inevitable, but being stuck here it seems I get proven wrong every single day.

"Surprised? I have learned many things from father and one of them is to never give away information. Isn't that right Ziva?" The way my name rolls off his tongue sends shivers down my spine.

"Leave her alone Ramey!" Kalila yells. She's trying to protect me.

"I would but, it's just too much fun" he says, reaching out to caress my face. I flinch away from his hand, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Just look at the way she squirms. It's funny really. The big bad Mossad officer is afraid of a little physical contact. She flinches at the smallest thing. The slightest bit of pain and she whimpers like a baby" he says, gripping the side of my arm. His hand is placed over one of my infected cuts that never healed. I hold back the whimper, but as he squeezes harder, I cannot hold it back anymore. Ramey is too occupied with watching my reactions that he does not notice Kalila get up off the floor. She walks behind her brother and snatches the camera from the hand behind his back.

"Hey! Kalila give that back!" he yells standing up.

"You want it so badly? Then come and get it" she tells him holding it out towards him. He goes to grab it from her, but she quickly smashes the small devise against the wall, breaking the camera into tiny pieces.

"No matter how skilled you are, you can't gain anything from tiny pieces" she says, letting the pieces fall to the floor. Ramey doesn't say anything, but you can tell he is angry. He slams Kalila up against the wall and chains her back up; only this time, her feet cannot touch the ground. I cannot believe that a 13 year old boy could have this much strength.

"Ramey!" The voice outside the door is loud and forceful. Ramey backs away from his sister and turns towards the door. Saleem walks inwith a stick that is split into two ends.

"Father she smashed the camera" he tells Saleem.

"That's fine. I'll handle that later. But in the mean time, I have new ways of making them talk" Saleem states, turning on a little device. He has a taser. How did I not see this before?

"Now Ziva… I hope you have learned a lesson. But don't worry. Even if you haven't, you are still fun to play with" he says, walking closer to me.

"Father, don't. I was the one who smashed the camera, not Ziva. She didn't do anything since you left. Punish me, not her."

"No. Leave her out of this. You will need her for later. Kill me" I tell him quickly.

"Ziva, shut up!" Kalila yells at me.

"You will both get your punishment" Saleem says.

"Starting with you" he whispers. He lifts me up and positions his knee in-between my legs so I am sitting on it. He lifts the edge of my tank top up to reveal my stomach.

"There's that beautiful skin I love" he says, running his hand over my stomach. He stops and thrusts the taser against my skin. Holding it there until it leaves a burn mark. Once he pulls it off, the pain dies down, but my body feels tired. My muscles are burning and I still feel the electricity running through my body. Saleem throws the taser away and pulls out a magnifying glass and a flashlight. I have heard that the right kind of flash light can be substituted for the sun when it comes to this type of thing. He places the flashlight in his mouth and rolls up the edge of my shirt so it stays up, exposing my stomach with two burn marks and too many scars to count. He takes the flashlight in his hand and shines the light through the glass and onto my skin. I close my eyes as I wait for the burn, but it never comes. I open one eye and Saleem is still staring at the small circle of light on my upper stomach. He smiles and looks me in the face. I feel my skin start to burn under the light. It surprises me that the burn can increase this much in just a matter of seconds. I bite my lips to hold back the cries of agony as he burns my skin. I look over in Kalila's direction to tell her to not look, but as I look over, she is looking the opposite direction and I can see her small frame shaking.

"Do not worry about her" Saleem whispers in my ear. I did not even know he leaned forward. His mouth is directly by my ear; His hot breath running down my neck, his lips grazing my skin. All of it sends a wave of chills down my spine. He gently licks from my collar bone up to my ear. It takes everything in my body not to react. Every reaction I give him provokes him even more. But he does not need motivation, he has had a taste already and I guess he just wants more. I can still feel the burn, but his hands are now around my waist holding my almost bare body against his.

"Ziva, do not fight me. You must know by now that it is useless" Saleem says. I do not answer him for if I do, a scream will come out. It feels like he burned a hole directly throw my stomach. I know he did not, but the pain is too much. His hands never leave my waist as he slinks to his knees, positioning his face directly in front of my stomach. I follow his head with my eyes and I see the second degree burn on my stomach.

"Let us see if I can make this better, shall we?" he says, not really asking. The air he blows out from his mouth onto my burn causes me to squirm away from him. His grip on my hips tightens. He continues to blow long strips of breath on the small circular burn.

"Stop, please" I whimper.

"What… you don't like this?" he asks. The breath from his talking lands on the burn and I cannot hold back the hiss that escapes.

"You know how to stop all of this, Ziva. Just tell me what I need to know" he tells me standing back up. He brushes his hand across my abdomen and gently caresses the three burn marks. Closing my eyes tightly to try and hold back the whimpers of pain that want to come out, I do not realize where his hand was going. His hand is now under my shirt and he is feeling me up. I am powerless against him in my state, so I do not bother trying to fight him.

"You know you're sick." Kalila spits. Turning my head to face her, I can see the fire in her eyes. Saleem only laughs. The feeling of his hands on my skin, his breath on my neck, his tongue on my skin, his lips on mine… it's all too much.

"Stop, please" I cry. I am broken. There is nothing I can do to stop this monster. Even if I tell him what he wants to know, he will just continue to use me for his own pleasure. I will become nothing but a toy and once they get bored, my life will end. I wish it would just end now.

"Is the big bad assassin begging? Wow, you are weak. No wonder your father does not want you anymore. Oh well… more for me" he says, crashing his lips back onto mine. I thrash my body back and forth, but his hand on my back prevents me from moving very much. He backs up and lets me fall. Pain shoots all throughout my body as I crash onto the floor.

"We are done in here. Men! Come get her!" Saleem calls out. The two men that came in to untie us return and they head straight for Kalila. Saleem grabs a handful of my hair and drags me to the door. The men carry Kalila out the door behind Saleem and I. Saleem drags me back to my original cell with just a wooden chair and a single window. I see the men carry Kalila past my door.

"Ziva,help me! Please don't let them take me! Please Ziva!" she cries. I can hear her scream all the way down the hallway.

"I have business to attend to" Saleem says, throwing me into the chair and tying me back up with the same old ropes as before. Saleem leaves the room and even as the door is closed, I still hear her screaming.

"Please stop! Don't do this, please! I am sorry father! Please don't!" Her voice is faint, but still very clear. Silent tears return and I do not try to fight them off. My friend is dying and I am tied to a chair. The only person in this place who cared is dying. The screams of agony that fill my ears hurt me. I think about what would make a person scream out in so much pain and everything I think has something to do with what Saleem and his men have done to me. I have wanted to scream out like that so many times, but I have not. The next scream I hear breaks the sound barrier. In mid-scream it stops and becomes very silent. I know what that means and I sob. How could he do this to her? My door opens and Saleem walks back in.

"Here… you might want to put this on. It does get cold at night. And clean yourself up. She was nothing. She failed, just like you did." He throws a dirty green jacket on my lap. He walks over and unties my hands, and then walks back out. I look down at the jacket and pick it up. It was Kalila's. It was the jacket she just had on. The one that was too big for her petit body. I place the jacket on my body and I make a silent promise that I will keep this jacket forever, in remembrance of my friend who I will never see again.

"Kalila… you finally get to rest in peace. So please. Rest well little one" I mumble.

**A/N: ok I know it's sad. And I know many of you didn't want me to kill off Kalila but I had to do it. I loved her to. And about the jacket I watched episodes from season & recently and I realized that when Ziva first goes to Somalia she only has a black Shirt on and when they rescue her she has a jacket on. So I made up a reason of why she has it. R.I.P. Kalila. Ok please review because it would mean a whole bunch.**


	5. September

**Declaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: So here is the last chapter of this story. The rescue! Now this is the Rescue scene from the show. So this chapter is heavily based of episode 1 of season 7. So if you have not seen it yet do not read unless you want a spoiler. Please enjoy and thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**

**September**

The door opens once again and the room fills with the smell of smoke the second Saleem walks in. I stay perfectly still, not taking my eyes off the floor.

"Still upset? Get over it. She was worthless" he says, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it. Before he can say anything else, one of his men opens the door.

"Saleem we got them" the man tells him, sticking his head inside the door. Them? There are more prisoners? That also means there are more screams of pain that I have to hear. Just like I had to sit through Kalila's screams. I really hope Saleem does not put me in the same room with these prisoners as well. I do not think I can go through that again. Does Saleem getting new prisoners mean that they will finally kill me? Will I finally get to rest?

I hear the door down the hall open and close, and my breath catches in my throat. Is he coming back to me? As the footsteps pass my door I release the breath I did not realize I was holding onto. The footsteps pass by again and the sound of a door opening and closing fills my ears again. I cannot hear anything coming from the other room. If they were screaming, I would be able to hear them. But what if they were like me? What if they held everything back until they broke? I would never be able to hear their screams.

Realizing that if they held in their screams I would never know if Saleem was hurting them calms me a little bit. I hear the sound of a man scream and then a"bang" against the wall. The scream was more out of anger than in pain. Was that Saleem? Who made Saleem scream? More importantly, how did they do it? My door opens and Saleem storms in with a black sack in hand. He places the bag over my head taking away my sight. I try to keep my body from panicking, but being in this camp for so long, and having Saleem lead me somewhere without me being able to see, scares me to death. Is he going to kill me?

He brings me into a room and sits me down in a chair.

"Questions are being asked around town about missing NCIS agents. Concerned that U.S. forces might mobilize. One of you will tell me the identities and locations of all the operatives in the area, and the other one will die." He rips the bag off my head and I am face-to-face with someone I never thought I would see again.

"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives" Saleem says before walking out. I cannot move my eyes away from his eyes; the eyes that I haven't been able to stare into forever. The sea-green color makes me feel safe, even though I am still in this camp.

"So, how was your summer?" he calmly asks; acting like we are not in a terrorist camp. I do not understand how he can be so calm. I can sense another presence in the room besides me and Tony's. I can tell it is McGee. Gibbs probably sent them on a mission as partners. Keeping eye contact with someone, even if it is Tony, still scares me. The only eye contact I have had has been with Saleem or his men. I let my eyes wander around the room.

"Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you" I say, looking back into his eyes.

"You're welcome. So you glad to see me?" he asks licking his dry cracked lips.

"You should not have come" I tell him. I am not worth being saved. He looks at me with confusion and disbelief on his face.

"Alright then… good catching up. I'll be going now" he says trying to stand up, but his body only jerks, moving the chair he is tied to forward.

"Oh, oh yeah I forgot, taken prisoner" he says with a slight laugh in his voice. Our eyes connect once again.

"Are you alright, McGee?" I ask, not taking my eyes away from Tony's.

"I'm just glad you're alive" he says softly.

"You thought I was dead?" I ask, not understanding why they were here if they thought I was dead.

"Oh, oh yeah" Tony responds shaking his head.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"McGee, McGee didn't think you were dead" Tony replied.

"Tony, why are 'you' here?" I ask, emphasizing the "you." He shifts in his seat like he is uncomfortable. A small whimper comes out of his mouth like he is in pain.

"Couldn't live without you, I guess" he says; a small smile gracing his lips. I feel the smile creep up on to my face as well, but it quickly fades away.

"So you will die with me?" I ask. He goes to answer, but I do not want to hear it.

"You should have left me alone" I tell him, looking away from him.

"Ok tried, couldn't. Listen… You should know I've taken some kid of truth serum. So if there're any questions you don't want to know the answer to-"

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it" I tell him, looking back into his eyes.

"So what are you doing out here? Some sort of monastic experience; doing penance" he says.

"It is justified" I respond softly.

"Get over yourself" he demands calmly.

"I have" I whisper, nodding my head and smiling.

"Now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear. And you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die" I confess. He should not be here. I am not worth his or McGee's death. They should be able to go and live their lives like normal men.

"That's not how it works" McGee says from behind me. What does he mean by that?

"How what works?" I ask tilting my head slightly to try and see McGee. I cannot move my head that far, so I do not try any more.

"The plan" Tony whispers.

"You have an escape plan?" I ask, not being able to believe them. Tony just responds with a wink like it will be so easy to escape this place.

"Tony, they have 30 men, heavily armed. They have anti-tank and anti-aircraft weapons. What do you have?" I ask, wondering how he thinks he can pull this off.

"Well that's where things get a little tricky" he starts. He tells me his story about how he, McGee, and Abby all figured out a way of finding Saleem and how he and McGee came here, drove into the desert, and got captured on purpose just so they could meet face-to-face with Saleem.

"Wait… you got captured on purpose?" I ask.

"Yup" he answers happily.

"These men are killers Tony" I tell him. Images of Kalila flash through my head. Her screams are still so loud it is like they are killing her all over again.

"I know… that's why we have to stay long enough to not get dead" he says in a low whisper.

"That would involve being rescued" I state.

"Yes it would" he says smiling.

"How long will it take?" I ask, actually believing he might be able to pull this off.

"I don't know. How long do you think I've been talking?" he asks.

"What's the plan?" I ask whispering roughly to him.

"Oh, we failed to contact Dubai, word gets to the carrier group in the med and they scramble F22 Raptors that burn sand into glass. You know how long that's going to take? I don't know… hours or days, maybe" he says. In short, he has no idea how long this is going to take. It is hopeless.

"Ziva, can you fight?" he asks he asks and I can feel the tear roll down my cheek. As badly as I want to say yes, I know I cannot. My body is too weak and Saleem and his men are too powerful.

"Oh, hey Saleem. What's up man? What's the commotion?" Tony asks, acting like his normal goofy self.

"We're moving out" Saleem says.

"Oh, well that's good. I was getting tired of this place" Tony says as Saleem walks behind me and over to the window. My body instantly becomes tense.

"We're not taking prisoners" Saleem says, looking out the window. It is then I notice the knife in his hand. It is the same knife he used so many times to cut my clothes or my skin. I am surprised it is not stained with my blood by now.

"Ok, well it was nice talking with ya." Tony is acting so calm. I do not understand it. The worst man on the entire planet is standing before him with a knife, and he is so calm.

"No" he says grabbing my hair and yanking it back. The dreaded gasp escapes my mouth once again and I can feel the cold edge of the blade pressed up against my throat.

"You're not done yet" he says.

"If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them" I tell him trying to spear their lives.

"Ziva, shut up!" Tony tells me.

"Kill me. You will need the Americans for leverage" I tell Saleem, looking up at him the best I can.

"I don't make bargains" Saleem says. He leans his face closer to mine almost like he is going to do something.

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asks out of the blue. But thank god he did because Saleem stops his movements and looks up at Tony.

"What?" Saleem asks. Before I know what is happening, the blade is away from my neck and Saleem is on the floor. I hear the knife fall and then a click of a gun.

"Stop, stop! There's something I haven't told you yet!" Tony yells stretching his neck to look over top of me.

"And what is that?" Saleem asks from behind me.

"Well… I've told you about the brains. I told you about the guts. I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader. I told you about every member of the teamexcept myself, the part I play" he says as Saleem crawls off the floor and walks over to stand around Tony.

"Which is?" Saleem still asks, aiming the gun at McGee.

"I'm the wild card. I'm the guy that looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now I should be terrified, right? But I'm not, because I just can't stop thinking about that movie True Lies; you know the one where Ernie is strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum. Then he picks his cuffs and kills everybody. You have 30 seconds to live Saleem" Tony tells him with a smug smile plastered onto his face. That's not possible. He cannot be serious. His plan was to reenact a movie scene? I should have known.

"No. You're still bound. You're lying" Saleem says, looking down at him.

"I can't lie. And I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember, I told you my boss was a sniper?" Tony asks. Saleem looks confused, but a shot rings out and something smashes through the window and into Saleem's head. No… it cannot be possible. Saleem cannot be dead. It just cannot be. I look down to the floor and there he is, lying there with blood pouring out of his head. McGee gets off the floor with Saleem's knife and cuts Tony free of his bounds. They work on me once Tony is free. They both sling my arms over their shoulders to carry me out. Walking down the hallway, shots are being fired all around us. As we turn the corner, we stop, seeing a figure standing at the end of it.

"Let's go home." It is Gibbs, and my heartbeat slows just a little bit. My family came for me, even though they thought I was dead. They do care. My body is killing me, so I let my arms hang loose and back at my sides. It feels funny to stand and my legs give out.

"Zi, be careful" Tony says, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Come on… let's get you out of here" Tony says, slinging one of his arms around my waist. McGee does the same to the other side. I cannot help but flinch away from their touch. I know they will never hurt me, but the last touch from a man left me broken and hurt. Walking out of the Camp, the sun blinds my eyes, but it is quickly gone once they place me in a truck. Hopefully my family will help me recover from everything that has happened. I want it to be like it was before everything with Rivkin and Saleem. Maybe my family with help me put the pieces back together.

The car is silent. The only sounds are the sound of heavy breathing and the car motor.

"Can we get some food? I'm starving" Tony says. Gibbs just turns around and stares at him for a moment. He tries to act like he wants to hit him, but we all notice the small smile on his face when he turns back around. I guess things are already turning back to normal.

**A/N: So there it is a happy ending. Now I plan on writing a sequel to this story. If you want it please let me know. If you think I should leave it as just this let me know as well. I would love to hear your thoughts and concerns on this story. Please review!**


End file.
